Flawed Design
by Evanescently
Summary: A work of Loki's subsequent trial in Asgard after The Avengers with cannon characters that are nonetheless obscenely gratifying to write. Yes, Loki has an audience for all his nasty ehehe I do enjoy feeding the beast. Reviews would be much appreciated and celebrated on my part .


**A/N:** So I've always wanted to try my own continuation of what happened at the very end of The Avengers when Thor and Loki are beamed back to Asgard. I wanted to put Loki on trial and allow him an audience for ALL his nasty (Tom Hiddleston 'ehehehe'). This is meant to be just one chapter, but if you guys like it I could try to continue it! Happy reading :)

For some reason, I was playing "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri when I wrote this. Befitting.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. The characters are owned by Marvel and/or Stan Lee and anyone else who created them. These are the writings of a fan, so, whoever you are, treat them as such, pretty please.

* * *

Warpath

Thor clenched his fists as he entered the realm of Asgard. The Tesseract's wild pulsing flames ebbed and flowed from the cube-like energy as it began to calm. The warm sun and honey colors of the gods' home washed over them, assuring the older brother of the tranquility and refined society it represented, something he had missed dearly on his trip to Midgard. Though Thor watched Loki balance himself agilely as the Tesseract close its self-sustained portal, he also noticed Loki's sadness.

Loki dropped his side of the Tesseract and began walking to the Palace, knowing that it was his next destination. Though he was muted by the frustrating muzzle on his mouth, he knew Thor could sense his humiliation.

Heimdall slowly turned around to look at the traitor, resting his golden-flaked, all-knowing eyes on Loki's troubled green. "Welcome home, Loki. The Allfather has been expecting you."

Loki snorted, all he could afford to do, as he refused to stop to acknowledge anyone and continued walking forward. Thor grunted in an un-approving way but graciously nodded to the Gatekeeper.

As Thor passed, he heard Heimdall softly say, "He does not think he deserves a welcoming word, since this is not his true home. But Loki is blind to the fact that this will always be his home."

This made the elder brother chuckle in agreement, "It is good to see you, friend. I wish I could stay, but I must tend to the mischievous one." He continued on the rainbow bridge.

* * *

"I'm not proposing that we spare him," Fandral scoffed, "I'm just not entirely sure that the Allfather will desire to kill his own son!"

Volstagg growled, "You forget he is not the son of one of Asgard, but of one of our arch enemies -and in fact son to the king of the Frost Giants!"

"Fathering a child has nothing to do with blood, just as family has nothing to do with it! Odin spared Laufey's son to raise him here, instead of leaving him out in the bitter cold to die, a fate that Laufey, Loki's own father, decided upon the poor baby. You cannot simply ignore the kind of compassion and love that the Allfather gave him, my friend. Odin will not kill him."

"It may not be by his hand," Hogun mused stoically, receptive to all of the shouting, "But by another's blade, he shall fall. He shall pay for the blood he has spilt, lest Justice drop dead where it is, should it not happen."

Volstagg nodded, "There, you see? Is it so hard to believe that justice will be served? Is it so hard to believe that Loki MUST pay for the crimes committed, for the blood to be repaid in kind?"

Fandral lifted his hands in exasperation, "Perhaps I am the only romantic left with an idealistic mind, but I have to hope that there is another answer to this situation, and preferably one that does not directly call for more bloodshed."

Sif exhaled, massaging her temples, "It is not our duty to ponder over such idle fancies. The Allfather will decide what to do with him, and we will agree wholeheartedly."

"How can you possibly be so apathetic?" Fandral questioned.

Sif tensed, "I have no desire to get into an argument with you two. You are obviously beyond reason, and I have less than a care to venture into the swamp of chaotic suggestions and alternatives now being discussed."

"And what would you do, Lady Sif?" Volstagg bit off a chunk of wild boar.

"I would not question something that will be decided by someone more qualified than I." Her face lit up at the entrance of a dear comrade-in-arms. "Thor!"

Hogun turned around from the fire, "You return…" he looked at the absence of another being next to Thor in the doorway, "…without Loki?"

Thor greeted Volstagg and Fandral cordially but shook his head, "No, Hogun, Loki is in the custody of my father now. I came to get you three and Sif."

All jumped up in eager anticipation for the trial and nodded.

"Uh…" Fandral started, "How was Midgard? I take it you succeeded?"

Thor bashfully glanced down and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, Loki put up a formidable fight, but some friends I had cultivated on Earth helped me defeat him," his face turned into a downcast look, "Many lives were taken -lives that were innocent…killings that were unnecessary."

"Loki will pay for what he's done," Volstagg promised as he laid a rough and calloused hand atop Thor's left shoulder.

The prince shook his head, "I'm afraid that whatever it is…it won't be enough. We must all remember that he is my brother, above all things as well. He's not just some Frost Giant who deserves to die."

There was a pause where Fandral cleared his throat, attempting to change the subject, "So…were you able to talk to Jane?"

Thor groaned, "Another failure of mine. I left her there and did not have time to speak with her either."

Sif almost looked angered by the response when Thor continued.

"-But I did not wish to put her in harm's way. I kept her as far away from me as possible. My friends, it was a mission. Would you have wanted her to be in New York City when the Chitauri attacked? No, she couldn't afford to risk her life on the off chance of seeing even a glimpse of me. I wouldn't have it," he ended with an edge to his voice. No one disagreed.

"…New York City?" Volstagg asked.

Thor chuckled, "It is a metropolis that rivals the Palace in size, if you can imagine."

"Who would have thought mortals could do it…and so quickly too," Fandral shook his head in amazement.

Hogun walked to the center of the circle of friends and pointed to the door, "I believe there was a purpose to this reunion."

Thor clapped his hands together, "Ah, you're right. Come, Sif and The Warriors Three. We have to attend Loki's trial, which has probably started already."

"Lead the way," Sif happily followed his broad shoulders and familiar maroon cape.

* * *

Loki sighed theatrically as he was forced to kneel before the Allfather's throne. The city -or as many as could fit- had seemed to gather in an up-roaring crowd of rage and hate as they filled the throne room. Under normal circumstances, this space would be used for blissful and joyful celebrations with a generous array of food spread out over tables all across the room, and delectable sweets with the most nectarous wine that it tasted akin to ambrosia. The walls and halls of the Palace would be inundated with shouts of praise and love, not rage and spiteful venom.

Loki swallowed as he took in the mob. They were being controlled by guards, thankfully, though he was secretly wishing that the trial would commence so that everything would calm.

No sooner had he thought this when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Thor and Sif to the right and The Warriors Three to the left of the throne. They all looked mournful, as if dealing with the loss of a loved one. Loki snickered at that thought. Sentiment. Bah.

But Loki instantly averted his eyes when he saw Frigga enter the room, tears filled within her own. Loki hatefully looked at the ground and twisted at his chains; he couldn't stand to see her cry. Why did she cry? He was not her burden to bear, not even her biological son. He was, by all rights, her enemy and always had been. Loki, Price of Jötunheimr, son of Laufey, King of Jötunheimr. He was meant to battle Thor for eternity, as they were sworn enemies; it was his fate; it was his destiny.

Frigga's eyes bore into his own as her expression hardened to a look of incredulous betrayal, still hoping that there was an ounce of forgiveness, of redemption in him. Loki glanced up and narrowed his eyes at her until she finally looked away in pain. Like a leech, Loki fed off of her grief, but, in turn, was only nourished by the grief, thus causing himself to be in a state of equal pain.

A hush fell over the crowd as someone new arrived, and it only took one guess to figure who.

Odin slowly ambled toward his throne and shook slightly as he lowered himself to the seat. Though he was still strong and sharp as ever, Odin was looking physically weaker and weaker by the day, and that did not escape Loki's perceptiveness. Frigga placed a loving hand on top of her husband's and smiled. He wiped a tear off of her cheek, though he did not smile in return. They both then, in unison, magnified their intent stares onto Loki, much to his dislike.

With a loud finality 'thump' of his Gungnir spear, Odin demanded the silence of everyone in the room. He gazed down at his second son with weary sentiment that had been stretched too far across the galaxies. But suddenly his hand lifted, "Loki, if I take the gag off of you, you will respect the halls of this home and speak only when spoken to."

Without much of a counter argument since it was not a question, all Loki could do was nod. He instantly felt the release of his muzzle and happily watched it fall to the floor with a resigned clank. Loki reflexively reached up with his hands to touch the broad area it had covered and opened and closed his mouth to work the muscles set in his jaw.

The Allfather began with a harsh monarchical voice, "Loki, son of Odin, you are here today to-"

"Pardon, but I believe you stated my title incorrectly," the God of Mischief said.

Well, he was technically addressed and spoken to, Thor chuckled inwardly. Odin questioned him with a warning look, but it did not stop Loki.

"My rightful title is Loki Laufeyson, Prince of Jötunheimr…or has everyone already elected to forget all of the lies my life was cloaked in?" Loki's voice cracked, still raspy from not using it for a few days.

Odin seethed for a moment before ignoring the comment and continuing quickly, though he noticed the crowd's confusion, "You are here today to be charged with what I see fit as punishment for placing those who love you in harm's way, as well as murdering innocent lives of those who inhabit Midgard. You will also be charged with a punishment for dealing with and consorting with enemies of the Asgardians, as they had planned to take over a world already in the care of Thor, Odinson. The trial commences now."

The crowd took seats on benches and some even on the floor, all enraptured at the ensuing moments of final triumph that they would themselves be able to witness as history began to unfold in front of them. "What say you?" Odin asked, and Thor double-took. It was unheard of to allow the detained to speak on the matter of his punishment.

Loki inhaled and cleared his throat, "What say I? I say I wish I had succeeded. It is, after all, in my nature to conquer, as it is in Thor. But I will never be able to rule; I will never have that luxury. Nor will I ever be guardian to a planet, no. Not a Frost Giant," Loki glanced at the crowd who gasped in hushed silence.

The son turned to them, "Oh, has the Allfather omitted that part? I'll fill you in, then. I am a Frost Giant. Yes, the monster that you all tell your children about at night, the monster that steals away your babies and slits their throats with ice blades made from their hands. I am the monster that threatens the peace of Asgard, threatens your sons never to return home, threatens your very way of life."

When the throng of people looked at him in disbelief, Loki closed his eyes and concentrated. When he heard people start to scream in horror, he grinned, opening his eyes. Looking down, he saw his blue skin and the shaken stares of everyone in the room. His reddish-orange eyes concentrated on Odin, as if trying to burn him with all of their fiery fury.

"My fellow Asgardians," Loki changed his skin tone to its usual color, but slowly, "What if I told you that your very own Allfather decided that it was acceptable to put his country in danger by stealing a baby from the Frost Giants' home and placing that child next to Thor. All these years, kept right under your noses, was the child you see before you now. And it wasn't just any child from Jötunheimr, no, it was the son of Laufey!"

"ENOUGH!" Thor shouted and jumped to the chamber floor, hand twitching to use his hammer, "How dare you question father's judgment! Would you rather him have left you in the cold to die, as Laufey did? Would you rather have died than at least lived on with another loving family who gave you their trust and unflinching loyalty to you -something you now have greatly violated, brother? For if it be death you desire, then death you shall have!" Thor felt the familiar handle to Mjolnir and grasped it.

"Thor," Odin stopped him, "Cease your actions now, before you regret them later." His son reluctantly stepped back to the side.

Loki's eyes were a feverish bright green as he laughed at his elder brother, "Even you do not comprehend my intentions, brother. That will always be the defining line between you and I: your comprehension of most things is only one layer deep."

Odin scoffed, "Just as you missed my intentions, my son."

Loki cringed at being called his son and angrily gritted his teeth, " 'Missed your intentions'? You intended to use me because you thought we could unite our kingdoms one day. Bring about an alliance, bring about permanent peace…through me. But then you said those fateful words: 'But Loki, those plans no longer matter,' -that I no longer mattered, by extension!"

"You always mattered to me, Loki, and I will always love you. When I first saw you freezing to death, I realized what a cruel fate Laufey had placed upon you. I decided to rewrite the ending to your sealed doom. I decided to take you with me, to raise you as my own son. I thought that, when the Frost Giants were ready, I would inform you of what they had done to you, and of what I had done to save you. You were to help in the foreseen peace treaty.

But when I could see that it was no longer an option, I decided to continue to raise you as one of my own, secretly hoping that you would never learn the truth. Yes," Odin paused as Loki's expression changed from ardent fury to a calculating pensive, "Yes, I admit, I never wanted to tell you, hoped I would never need to, for you were not the intended one to be thrown in harm's way," he glanced at Thor, "You, Loki, were to lead a life of diplomatic means, as you had such a way with words.

Yet, as I became weaker and slipped into my sleep, I knew that Thor would hurl you into a world that would butt heads directly with the Frost Giants. It was my greatest fear that you would reject the ones who love you, simply on the premise that we are not blood. I had hoped that jealousy and rage would not overcome you and all that I had taught you. I secretly hoped that you would help Thor bring peace to all of the Nine Realms; but instead, you have only enflamed the situation, betraying everyone in your path, including yourself."

"As I said," Loki felt his skin begin to tear from his shackles, "I certainly learned from the best. You, father, who had initiated this entire landslide, for betraying my right to know who I was from the beginning."

Thor twitched but maintained his composure as Sif laid a hand on his forearm, an unusually comforting gesture.

"He may have kept the truth from you, Loki, but he did not kill the hundreds of people that you did. Those actions are not resting on Odin's shoulders; they are on yours," Frigga managed to let out.

Loki fixed his acidic glare onto her, "And here you are mother. Silent, obedient, submissive, complacent Frigga. You speak of loving me, but where was that love when you equally agreed to conceal the truth of me?"

Odin stood up suddenly, startling everyone in the room, "Do not belittle my wife. She argued with me every night to tell you. She desperately wanted me to reconsider and be out with the truth. The one to blame your imagined slights upon is I, Odin Allfather."

Thor watched Loki's lips part, stunned into silence -a rare sight to see.

Odin regarded the quiet crowd, Frigga, Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three before sitting back down again, "Now, to matters presently, I have made a decision on your punishment, Loki Odinson."

Loki cringed again at the incorrect title but heard the man out, to Thor's surprise.

"You disobeyed your king and committed treason by fraternizing with the enemy, by allowing them entry into Asgard, thereby placing every life here in peril, and by letting Laufey into my chambers to slaughter me where I lay! You also raised an army against Midgard, consequently murdering innocent mortal lives in your wake of unjust and titular, tyrannical terror! But, more importantly," Odin blinked to conceal his misting eyes, "You betrayed your father by turning your back on him, as well as your family by killing Thor, without whose help we all might not be here today. I shall give you what you wish. You wish to be seen as a Frost Giant, so you shall be treated as one. You wish no compassion, so you shall receive none! You wanted death and destruction, so you will see it one last time! You will pay for your crimes committed, and you will pay it with your life!"

Odin rose suddenly from his seat and brought his Gungnir staff to his side, quickly descending the steps and making it to the ground floor where Loki knelt. Frigga gasped and tried to stop her husband, but was only able to extend her hand outward to him, too late, as if hoping there was a rope around him that she could tug back. Thor was faster and made it to Loki's side in an instant, though Sif tried to grab his arm once more but her fingers instead raked across his skin, too slow. The crowd gasped as well and began to recede from the commotion, afraid someone would get hit in an inevitable struggle regarding the staff.

"Father," Thor stated in a low voice next to Odin, "Please, rethink what you are doing. You will ever regret killing your own son."

"He has proven that he is beyond redemption, Thor," Odin began to raise his staff.

Thor caught it, "But father, let him have one more chance, just as you let me have one last chance. Let him decide his own fate, as my fate was in my hands. Do not be the soul embodiment of Justice, for vengeance is oft laced within it."

"Where you only rebelled against the word of your king, he took an entire army to Midgard in the hopes of ruling man, not to mention destroying nearly ALL of Jötunheimr. What kind of aspirations does that tell you Loki has?"

Thor smiled wryly, "He has mine when I was first to be crowned king. You remember that day. Father, I had wished to kill all of Jötunheimr and anyone in our path, and I managed to kill quite a few. But, upon dealing with the mortals, I realized how valuable and cherished life is, and how it must never be wasted. I selfishly sought out war and destruction, just as Loki is now. But if you spare him, as you did me, he might learn as I have."

Odin paused and dared to glance at his second son. Loki had not spoken a word for a couple of minutes, which was unheard of. But that made the elder realize that he was not objecting to his fate, which, by extension, meant that he agreed with the sentencing, or at least tolerated it enough not to dissuade anyone, or possibly believed that he even deserved it -meaning that there might be a redeemable quality to him. The absence of Loki's honeyed words caused Odin to start to believe that Loki's core of moral ethics was not all but evaporated. Loki might yet see the destructivity to his actions…with a little help.

"Father…" Thor's voice became a whisper.

The crowd seemed to relax as they all saw Odin lower his staff and turn back to Thor, "Perhaps…perhaps everyone should be given a second chance," he turned to Loki, "After all, death is too quick and painless. If I want you to witness the horror you have done and the great disservice you have placed upon Asgard, as it tries to prove that it is not hostile to Earth, I should let you live to see it. No, death is the easy way out," Odin patted Thor on the shoulder, "You may be a better king that I, yet."

"My king," Frigga stood up with renewed strength, "What is your amended sentence?"

The Allfather motioned for Loki to rise, and the young man did as he was told.

"Loki, in the hopes of you proving all of us wrong in our thinking that you are unsuitable to continue to breathe, I shall allow you to live in Prison for the rest of your life under the watchful eyes of myself and of Heimdall, until he sees you are fit to return…if you ever are worthy again," he waved his hand across Loki's chest-plate, which popped off, "You are unworthy of your title," he waved a hand over Loki's arms, "Of your strength," Odin clawed forward and out in a hook-like motion with his hand, "And you are unworthy of your power of multiplicity," Loki's hands glowed and shook for a moment before they turned a pale complexion.

"Have you any last words before he sends you to the depths?" Thor looked into his brother's eyes, hoping for a passing note of grief or sentiment.

Loki swallowed hard and closed his eyes, "At the heart of me, all I had ever wanted to do was make you proud," he made eye-contact with both men, "Perhaps that time is out of reach, now."

"Never!" Thor hugged his brother, "Loki, do what you always have done." When The God of Mischief stood there waiting for an elaboration, Thor continued, "_Persevere_. Use your enemies' leverage as your own, brother. Cast aside differences and show us wrong. You are capable. The potential is there, I see it. Now prove it to us. Prove that you are better than the sum of what you've done."

A spark of interest lit up in Loki's eyes at the challenge presented before him.

"Well, perhaps it will be for old time's sake, brother. Like when we used to go on missions and have each other's backs," Loki's eyes gave away his reminiscence, "Back when nothing mattered but friendship…when nothing mattered but the 'rage of battle', as you'd say. But Thor, I doubt there is anything left within me that would-"

"My king!" a crowd member dared to cut in. Odin followed his stare to the sky above them, through a window, "There is something forming!"

Odin and Thor made it to the window and saw a gigantic portal being opened from the other side, a magnificent tear through the sky as it ripped apart to allow entry to enemies. Odin rallied everyone to take up arms and to lead the women and children below the city. Thor watched Sif and The Warriors Three grasp each of their weapons and nod to him before leaving towards the danger. Frigga herded the rest of the stragglers, the elderly, the women, and the children, to safety, but not before blowing a kiss to her husband.

"Allfather, give me my powers back. I can help you win this!" Loki stated with conviction.

Odin shook his head, "Nay, I dare not trust that you would use them to fight alongside Asgard. You may as well turn around and slay me in battle, or Thor."

"But fath-" Loki caught himself, "But Allfather, _they_ are the ones coming for me -because I made a deal with them and did not uphold my side of the bargain. What reason have I to hurt anyone here? You and yours are the reason I am still alive, and they, " Loki pointed to the enlarging gap in the ethereal sunset-sky, "Wish me dead. Help me help you!"

"You see, Loki, that is the attitude that lost you your powers in the first place. You said 'you and yours', not 'ours'. You're still not thinking that you are on our side, that you are one of us, and do not try to convince me otherwise," Odin added as he saw Loki begin to form a sentence.

And before Loki could blink, Odin had suddenly handed the Tesseract to Thor, who subsequently placed Loki's hand on it.

"Allfather, where are you taking me?" Loki panicked, "Not banishment! Not exile! Let me die here!"

"No matter if I wanted to let you rot in Hell, I will not let the Other take you away from me. I must keep you away, I must keep you safe," Odin's eyes softened as he looked into the depths of Loki's scared orbs to see the little child he saved from the cold depths of Jötunheimr all those years ago. He laughed inwardly at Loki for doubting himself by believing he could not do this. Such a foolish thought, since he'd already survived a _hell_ when Odin met him on those snowy slopes. He blinked and curtly nodded to Thor.

"I will return after I drop my brother off," Thor promised as he activated the energy-cube and went hurtling with Loki to their destination.

Odin almost thought he heard Loki whisper a choked 'goodbye', but it could have been an auditory hallucination. Knowing the God of Mischief, it could even have been a trick. He supposed he would never know and shook the thought off as he began to walk to his chambers for his armor.

* * *

Mmm. Abrupt ending, but it was called for since it was an abrupt decision. Darn it! He was supposed to go to prison! But I guess Odin didn't like the idea of leaving him in an enclosed space. That would certainly make him the EASIEST target in the world. The reason why I mentioned Hell was b/c in Norse mythology, Loki is cast into Hell, so I made it out to be like Hell was "prison" for the Gods. But I thought to myself Loki CAN'T GO YET, since he's obviously in Thor 2 :3

Just so's y'know, I'm usually in the Hellsing section, but I've been wanting to broaden my horizons to other genres as well.

Reviews would be loved to let me know if I could fit in here too.

Thank you to all! Love an cupcakes...many, many cupcakes.


End file.
